nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Truck
The ' Truck' is a traffic vehicle that appears in multiple Need for Speed installments. It is featured in various body styles in the series. Box Truck 'Differences' *The Box Truck in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit and Need for Speed: High Stakes resembles the Chevrolet G30. *''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' was the third game in the series to include the Box Truck. It bears a similar appearance to the Union City Step-Van. *''Need for Speed: Underground'' and Need for Speed: Underground 2's variant of the Box Truck is based on the design of the Chevrolet Step-Van. A graffiti vandalised variant can be seen in one of the trailers for Need for Speed: Underground 2. *The Box Truck featured in the Underground series has two different liveries in the game files of both titles, but only one of them is used. *A Box Truck variant, which is based on the AM General FJ-8, can be seen in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals, Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0 and Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City. Tanker The Tanker is a large vehicle that generally transports liquids in a cylindrical compartment behind the cab. The Tanker makes only one appearance and that is in Need for Speed: The Run resembling the International 9200. Paint schemes include silver, white, black, blue, and Shell Gasoline. Semi-Truck The Semi-Truck is a heavy duty vehicle designed for moving large semi-trailers to a destination. In some titles such as Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0, the Semi-Truck is featured as a game environment object. 'Differences' *''Need for Speed II'' is the first game in the series to feature the Semi-Truck. The truck adopts many design elements from the Kenworth T-600. *The Semi-Truck in Need for Speed: High Stakes seems to be based on the Scania 4-Series. The same model reappeared in Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed, where it can be often encountered in industrial areas. *A parked Freightliner FLD 120 based Semi-Truck can be spotted in several race tracks of Need for Speed: Underground. It is blue and carries a DUB themed trailer. Similar looking models appear in Need for Speed: Underground 2 as static mesh props as well. *In Need for Speed: Most Wanted and Need for Speed: Carbon, the Semi-Truck is mostly found on highways. In both games, it is painted in blue and bears a strong resemblance to the Peterbilt 377. The Semi-Truck can be seen carrying a car or wood semi-trailer. It also appears in the PlayStation 2 release of Need for Speed: Undercover with other body colours. *It is possible to find the Semi-Truck and its trailers in the game files of Need for Speed: World, but it is not utilised as a traffic vehicle. *In Need for Speed: Carbon, Semi-Trucks carrying cargo can be used as Pursuit Breakers. *The PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 releases of Need for Speed: Undercover features a Semi-Truck which is based on an unused Semi-Truck in the game files of Burnout Paradise, which in itself resembles the Peterbilt 377. *In some settings of Need for Speed: The Run, the Semi-Truck will appear. The truck either hauls an empty trailer painted in grey, white or black. It has a great resemblance to the Freightliner FLD. *A second Semi-Truck appears in Need for Speed: The Run resembling the Peterbilt 359. Gallery 'Box Truck' 740.jpg|Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit Nfs high stakes box truck.jpg|Need for Speed: High Stakes (Hidden) NFSHP2_PanelVan.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 NFSHP2_PS2_Panelvan.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 (PlayStation 2) 766.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground NFSUG2_parcel_van.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground 2 'Semi-Truck' 474.jpg|Need for Speed II 181.jpg|Need for Speed: High Stakes NFSUG1 semi truck dub parked.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground 2 (Parked) NFSUG2_semi_truck_parked.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground 2 (Parked) NFSUG2_truck_parked.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground 2 (Parked) NFSMW_semi_parked01.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Parked) NFSC_semi_parked01.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Parked) NFSC_semi_parked02.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Parked) NFSC_Semi.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Cab) NFSC_Semia.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Tanker) NFSC_Semicmt.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Pipes) NFSC_Semibox.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Autozone Trailer) NFSC_Semicrate.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Boxes) NFSC_Semicon.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Container) NFSC_Semib.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Cars) NFSC_Semilog.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Logs) NFSUCWiiTrafficSemi.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Wii - Cab) NFSUCWiiTrafficSemiTanker.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Wii - Tanker) NFSUCWiiTrafficSemiPipes.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Wii - Pipes) NFSUCWiiTrafficSemiAutozone.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Wii - Autozone Trailer) NFSUCWiiTrafficSemiBoxes.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Wii - Boxes) NFSUCWiiTrafficSemiContainer.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Wii - Container) NFSUCWiiTrafficSemiCars.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Wii - Cars) NFSUCWiiTrafficSemiLog.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Wii - Logs) NFSUC7thGenMovingTruck.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Moving Truck) NFSUC_TRF_TRK_SEM_95.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Cab) NFSUC_FLATDECK.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Flat) NFSUC_SEMIBOX.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Box) NFSUC_SEMILOG.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Logs) NFSW_SEMI.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Cab) NFSW_TRAILERA.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Tanker) NFSW_TRAILERCMT.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Pipes) NFSW_TRAILERBOX.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Autozone Trailer) NFSW_TRAILERCRATE.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Boxes) NFSW_TRAILERCON.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Container) NFSW_TRAILERB.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Cars) NFSW_TRAILERLOG.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Logs) Category:Cars Category:Traffic Cars Category:Cut Content (Need for Speed: World)